Brother to Brother
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: When Matt comes down with the stomach flu, he asks TK for an unusual favor!


****

Brother to Brother

__

I do not own Digimon in any way, shape or form. Which is a complete and total bummer, let me tell you!

The phone was ringing when TK got back from basketball practice. "Figures," he muttered, "everyone wants a piece of the T Man. Don't they know I've got a girlfriend?" he picked up the phone, "Talk to me!" It was how he always answered the phone and sometimes he would feel a bit surprised when it was someone for his mom. "Matt, hey, bro what's up!? Whoa, you don't sound too good."

"I'm sick with the stomach flu," Matt groaned.

"With the way you cook, I'm not surprised!" TK laughed.

"It's not funny, TK!" Matt wheezed. "Please, come over. I need a favor. It's a matter of life and death!"

"Okay, I'll be there ASAP."

TK knocked on the door a couple of times but Matt didn't answer. He opened the door, "Hey Matt, I've got you some chicken soup!" he heard groans from Matt's bedroom and wondered to himself if he should go in there or not. He sighed and walked inside his room, "room service! Mom's chicken soup, guaranteed to make you feel better!"

"Put that away," Matt shifted and put his face into his pillow, "Please, I don't wanna even look at food right now."

"Okay, so it's not Mom's soup." TK said, looking at the red thermos. "I made it, but it will still make you feel better."

"Put it on the kitchen table. I'll eat it when I'm not throwing up."

"Okay," he did so and came back, "So, what's the favor?" TK asked but kept his space from the bed. He stood right next to the door.

"There's a concert tonight."

"Tell your buddies you're sick," TK told him, "they'll understand."

"I can't, TK," Matt turned around on his back and propped himself up with the pillow. "We've been practicing for weeks, even months for this concert! If I cancel now, they'll be so upset, the fans too!"

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" TK demanded.

"I want you to go there in my place."

"What?!! Are you nuts?!" TK cried. He laughed, "wow, you must really be sick!"

"It's not funny, TK!" Matt shouted, but it came out into a hoarse whisper. If he projected his voice to high he'd might throw up all over the place. 

"They'll never buy it!"

"Sure they will," Matt said, "you look like me and you've been practicing that guitar you won from me, right?"

"Well, yeah." TK said. "But—Matt--I'm not that—,"

"Please, TK! I'll go disguised as you when you do a basketball game! Or when you go on a date with Kari!"

"No way!" TK shouted, "Matt, I'm taller than you are now, they'll notice! And Kari, well, she'll notice too!"

"You have to do this for me," Matt pleaded.

"I know why you're making me do this," TK stepped into the danger zone and stood right next to the bed. "It's because I wouldn't let you take my seat when Jun came to camp and there was no room in Dad's van! You're doing this to get back at me, aren't you? Come on, Matt, you'd think I'd leave Kari there with Davis alone?!"

"No it isn't, TK!" he grunted, "that has nothing to with this, really, if I was feeling better, I'd go to the concert but I'm sicker than a dog!"

"I'm not buying this," TK said, "Jun's gonna be at the concert and she is gonna beg you for a date, right? And you want me to take her too, right? Well, bro, I'm sorry but—," TK's face blanched and his eyes nearly popped out of his head and his stomach turned as Matt leaned over and threw up next to TK's feet. He giggled slightly and turned his face from the mess and up at his pale brother, "You want me to use my guitar or yours?" 

Matt let TK use his guitar and his clothes. TK used a big handful of gel and spiked his hair until he looked like Matt. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this," TK groaned.

"You have to at least try to sound like me, TK." Matt said. "You'll do fine."

"Yeah, whatever," TK muttered. "I'm gonna go now before you throw up all over my shoes again."

"TK, I didn't get it on your shoes!"

"You almost did!" TK left his sick brother.

Matt collapsed on his bed and placed a cold compress on his forehead. "I hate being sick, oh no…" he jumped up from the bed and to the bathroom.

**********************

"Hi Matt, er, uh, hey," the bass player greeted then "hmmed" as he looked him over. 

"What?" TK said in his best effort to sound like Matt.

"You trying something different with your hair?" 

TK shook his head. "Oh you guys are so funny!"

Everyone in the band exchanged nervous glances.

"Let's just get this concert started, okay?" TK said, opening the guitar case.

"You look different, Matt." The drummer said.

"Different how?" TK asked.

"Well, you look, taller."

"Yeah…" another guitar player added and shrugged, "well, we'll just see when our 2000 fans get here, won't we?"

"Two-Two thousand?" TK gasped.

"Yup, at least, that's how many people I heard that's coming to our gig."

__

I'm dead meat! TK thought, _Oh, I'm dead meat!_ They began practicing the songs for that night and TK was so nervous that he kept playing the wrong notes. 

"What's wrong, man?" the drummer demanded, "we sounded perfect last practice!"

"Just got the jitters, that's all." TK replied and then looked out the curtain. He saw a lot of bodies sitting in the seats, cheering and screaming and clapping. He saw Jun in the front row. _Oh no, not her! Anyone but Davis' sister!!_

"We're on Matt, let's kick it!" 

The curtain opened up and the lights began flashing. TK adjusted his mike, "so uh, how ya doin'?"

The crowd began screaming and cheering. Many girls, Jun included, kept shouting, "I love you, Matt!"

TK blushed and told himself to get with it. "And a 1 and a -2 and a-1-2-3-4!!" TK did not know how, but he played the first chord right and the crowd went wild. He started singing the song and although he thought he wouldn't memorize it, he did and he even sounded better than Matt! TK sang two more songs and then the concert was over.

"Yay Matt! Whoo! I love you Matt!" 

TK couldn't believe it, but he felt could about being on stage and impersonating his older brother. He even ran around the stage, shouting, "Ready to rock the house? Ready to rock the house!?" He kept on screaming things like this and things that other rock stars will yell ot the fans. TK did not know that Matt was watching the concert on television _and_ recording it.

"TK!" Matt cried, "I can't believe you could do this to me! Oh man, what have I done!!?" he buried his face in the pillow.

TK jumped in the crowd and began body surfing. Crazy girls couldn't wait to get their hot little hands on him. Little did he know, that Kari was there with her friends. She and TK were going to be there together, but TK forgot about it. Of course, Kari wasn't going to stay home so her friends came with her. As another pair of hands touched him, something told him to look down and he saw Kari. He almost screamed but if he did, then he would been spotted. Kari would break up with him right then and there and he would be humiliated and Matt would certainly disown him as his brother. TK forced himself to smile like Matt.

"H--Hi Kari!" he said, "where's my brother?"

"I don't' know! He was supposed to take me!" she shouted, "if you see him, tell him we're through!"

TK gulped, "you don't mean that, do you? It will break TK's little heart."

Kari laughed, "Oh, I'm joking! Maybe he had some kind of emergency he had to take care of at the last minute and he didn't have time to call me." 

The crowd moved who they thought was Matt back on stage and TK TK played more chords on his guitar and did more yelling. He stepped back and waved to the fans. After the concert, right next to the building, fans ran up to him and asked for his autograph. TK almost wrote his name, as he started the T, he realized that he was supposed to be Matt, so he wrote Matt's name's backwards, from the two t's, the a and the capital M and wrote Ishida. He felt a girl's pair of arms squeeze his ribs.

"Uh, hi, Jun," TK groaned, "you want an autograph too? I see you're still wearing that same shirt."

"Actually, I wanted a picture of you." Jun said. "You were great and I wanted a picture of you to remember you by! This was the best concert you ever gave, Matt!"

TK was totally shocked. "Really? I mean, wow, really?"

"Yeah!" she picked up her camera and took a couple shots of him with his band and without warning, kissed him on his cheek. TK blushed and wished that Kari didn't see it.

TK went back to Matt's apartment to tell him how it went. When he opened the door, he saw Matt taking every flu medicine known to man. The concert was on the television.

"Matt, whenever you sick I can--" he saw himself on TV. "Hey, that's me!" TK cried, "wow, I didn't know this was going to be on TV. So what did you think?"

Matt swallowed some cod liver pills. (Gross!) "I'm kinda embarrassed," Matt muttered, "Next time I'm sick, I'll just tell them."

"Hey, they actually thought I was you!" TK argued, "They'll never know!"

"Yeah, that's the problem!" Matt snapped, "they'll expect me to do that at every concert! I never jumped into the audience. TK, you made a fool out of me!"

"Actually, Matt," TK laughed, walking to the window to open it. In the street were tons of fans, "I think I made you a living legend!"

****

The End


End file.
